The harry potter series
by kazimirkaz
Summary: When Harry was a baby james and sirius and moony all went out celebrating wormtail no where to be found. There he got drunk and he met Good old artuther Wesley well he was celebrating the birth of his daughter. Well you know him they where enggaged. Harry
1. Default Chapter

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to truck in to his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "should have known."  
  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a sliver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve time he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledor slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
  
He turned to a smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, Too, was wearing a cloak, and emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
  
"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly,"  
  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall  
  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... well, They're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
  
"You can't blame them," said Dumbledor gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."  
  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"  
  
"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care a for a lemon drop?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say even if You-Know-Who has gone -"  
  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Whos' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people o call him by his proper name: Voldemoret," Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
  
"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
  
"You flatter me," said Dumbledore Calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
  
"Only because you're too – well – noble to use them."  
  
"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked m new earmuffs."  
  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "the owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"  
  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer  
  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are –that they're –dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."  
  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.  
  
(Now skip a bit because it still does take a while to copy chapters word, for word, letter for letter.)  
  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel.  
  
However before he can disappear there is a shout from a man. He has red hair, which is hard to see in the darkness, and you could tell it was just starting to go back. "Wait Professor Dumbledore, you can't let them have Harry." He says panting  
  
Dumbledore's eyes are twinkling "And may I ask why? I mean we should probably leave here before the Muggles catch on, as Professor McGonagall has so kindly pointed out,"  
  
Finally catching his breath. "No you see Harry belongs with us. I had made a deal with James before you found out they where a target, Harry was promised to Marry my daughter, we just decided not to announce it yet due to the danger that they where under,"  
  
This stops the group of three; Hagrid and McGonagall look at him in shock while Dumbledore smiles at him, a twinkle in his eyes. "Well then I do believe that something might be arranged" Then all four of them disappear in to the night, along with a baby boy and a letter.  
  
#####################################%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&))(((  
  
Hey most of the chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling, just the little bit at the end I wrote, but from this point on I own most of the words written. Though it will follow the basic plot line of the series. All that I ask is that you review 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I was just about to post this when I remembered I should do this. Ginny and Harry are different, well that is obvious. But I planed it that way. You see Ginny is not so much tomboy because well she grew up not being treated exactly like a baby, with someone else closer to her age who was not her brother it encouraged her to be a bit more girly. Then again I am sure you would all know that. Now I'm sure there would be some worry about wouldn't Ginny think of Harry like a brother or Harry thinking of Ginny like that. Well they had been told since they where young that they were not family but fiancee's well it is hard to explain, but yeah hey my friends grew up like that just they lived with josh's parents and no mass murder killed hers but that is well yeah anyway here you go a bit of history at the bottom is where we left off at in the last chapter, and please can I have some more reviews. That is what I would really appreciate.  
  
Flashback time  
  
"What did you do to them?" Harry asks his wand pointed at Tom riddle, off to the side you see a strange girl a first year Harry did not know and Ginny who was stunned. You could see terror on her face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did I mess with the great Harry Potters little girlfriend, I guess maybe I should of finished her would you rather I did that?" Tom Riddle asks. Ginny's wand is pointed at her.  
  
Harry moves in between Tom and Ginny. "You won't touch her," Harry says his wand pointed straight at Tom. They glare at each other and Harry is almost growling. "If you got a problem with me take it out on me," Harry says. Behind him a stunned Ginny is sitting there looking at Harry with shock in her eyes.  
  
Flashback farther to Harry's first year he is about to get on the train.  
  
Harry lifts her chin up "Hey Gin, I'll be back for Christmas ok?" Harry says, Ginny grabs his hand and holds it against her face then hugs him. Ginny has tears in her eyes and tries to blink them away.  
  
"I don't want you to go, I'll have no one at home but just my parents, and well I have no one else to hang out with." Ginny says and hugs him tighter,  
  
Just then however Ron, Fred, and George all stick their head out of the train. "What no hugs?" Fred asks? Ginny smiles and they all step off the train and hug her. Then they step back and then Ginny hugs Harry again. This is the first time they ever been apart, heck they had the chicken pocks together well the wizard version. Ron had been at the mercy of the twins all by him self. "Come on Harry," The twins and Ron say all grabbing his shirt and pulling him on to the train, and tickling Ginny so she wont steal on to. "Don't worry we'll take good care of him," George calls then Fred adds "And we'll send you a toilet seat!" He calls winking at his mum.  
  
Flash forward to the hospital wing during the middle of the second year.  
  
Harry is in a hospital bed, and Ginny is with him. Harry's arm is regrowing at the moment and Ginny is under the influence of a sleeping potion. She had been in hysterics when she saw Harry land like that, then when he had taken away Harry's arm. Before anyone could stop her. Ginny had slammed her fist in to his face hard and would of done a lot more if Fred and Ron had not tackled her. She would of gotten a week's worth of detention at least if it where not for the fact that he did not want it widely known that he messed up the spell. That and she was so worried about Harry, McGongall was not that mean as to punish her and the fact is she wanted to punch him for a while.  
  
You may then see Dobby appear at the edge of the bed.  
  
Flash well lets end the flashbacks for a while and go back to present time. 


	3. Chapter2

Harry is standing in the doorway to Ginny's room. "Honestly we where supposed to not be here for long, just to pick up some things,"  
  
Ginny shoots a glare at him, "Well I'm sorry if it's not my fault I forgot to bring it the first time." Harry smiles and walks in and starts helping her look. That is till Ginny goes to the bed, she is about to lean down when Harry tackles her on the bed.  
  
He starts tickling her, Ginny giggling "Hey, Harry, stop it" she says and rolls them over so she is on top and starts tickling him. They both keep tickling the other that is till Fred stops at their door.  
  
"Oi, you two we are supposed to be going to Diagon alley now." He sighs as they turn and glare at them. "I thought you were all packed before we went to Egypt," he says  
  
Ginny rolls here eyes at him and throws her pillow at the twins "Stay out of my room," She calls after they walk away. She then turns back to Harry who is propped up beside her, with a smile. Harry however does not have his glasses, instead he has his contacts which if you did not know, and you would have no chance of knowing about. His unruly hair is all over the place. His hand rests on her side and he slowly leans in and kisses her. Ginny smiles and sighs comfy just then she bolts up "I know what I did with it," she says and leans over him to under her alarm clock. She then pulls out her necklace. It looks like a wican symbol. There are wings on the side, and a small ruby in the middle. "See I knew it was your fault." Ginny has a smirk on her face and flicks a finger across his nose.  
  
"According to you everything is my fault." He says but smiles. Glad that the necklace was so special to her. He had gotten it for her during his first year and had given it to her for a Christmas present to think about him while he was gone. "Now we should go before they come back with more of there presents." Harry says but stands up and offers her his hand and helps her up. "So short stuff you ready to go," he asks with a smile. Ginny nods then jumps on his back, and he carries her down the stairs.  
  
From there they all went to Diagonalley meeting up with Ron, Percy, and Mr. Wesley. They all settled in to their rooms at the leaky Cauldron and meet up with Hermione. Ron dragging Harry in to his room letting Ginny and Hermione share one instead of Harry and Ginny. Who cares that they where engaged. After Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all head out to gather their supplies. While Harry and Ginny where holding hands but other than that nothing was different. "Come on Harry you need some new robes, and so do I. Ron why don't you and Hermione go and get are books and stuff" Ginny says and her and Harry run off.  
  
Hermione turns to Ron, "There not going to?" she asks "Yep" Ron says "but not in public," she says and Ron nods. "Oh my" is all Hermione can say. Now it pans to Harry and Ginny who are in a small alley between the robe shop and another building.  
  
They are doing a very couple thing, which would make the big black dog just a bit farther down the alley very proud of him. The dog is, and in fact it sounds like the dog is laughing which startles them. They both turn and see the giant dog, then they both start moving away slowly in case the dog decides to attack, just then Harry trips falling back on to Ginny. They both end up on the ground. Then a knife goes straight in to the wall where they where seconds ago. Suddenly a man rushes over, he came from a magical convenience store, with all sorts of cooking supplies like super sharp knifes. Harry turns back but the dog is gone. Ginny hugs him, and they stand up. "It's ok, it just sort of surprised us" Ginny says and the small crowd soon departs. Ginny and Harry then head in to the Robes for all occasions' shop. Ginny smiles as Her and Harry both get some new robes. Ginny knew that she got treatment that her brother's never got not even Ron, but Harry insisted if he got new robes so would she. Afterwards they met up with Ron and Hermione in the bookstore where the attendant looked a them with complete terror in his eyes. He is about to head over to the monster book of monster display when Ginny stops him. "Oh, no He all ready has his and I don't need it," Ginny says. The attendant looks like he could kiss her.  
  
They both hand over their list and head over to the divination section, after his little speech, about books. Harry notices a certain book, while a book with a Giant black dog on it. "Gin," Harry breathes slowly and Ginny looks but says nothing, she just squeezes Harry's.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't read that if I where you," He says seeing what they are looking at. They both nod and collect the rest of their books, Harry would of just given Ginny his old ones however they did not need those stupid ones any more.  
  
Afterwards they all go to quality qudditch supplies and they see a broom that makes them all stare in shock. "Wow," is all they can say after that it is a very quiet day, with all ending up at the leaky cauldron, and Mrs. Wesley fretting over Harry, having not really wanted them to go off by them self. Not with that evil Sirius Black running around. When they are at dinner, "So what did you all do today?" Mrs. Wesley asks looking at Harry and Ginny who are flirting, and teasing. Sometimes she hated that Arthur would engage her only daughter like that but at others it seemed like it worked out for the best.  
  
After talking it over with Harry earlier they had agreed not to tell Her mum about the dog or the knife incident. "Oh it was fun, we got all of are things for Hogwarts," Ginny says and suddenly raises her fork, "And Harry if you do not drop that meatball, I'll drive this fork straight through your hand." Ginny says and Harry pulls his fork back the meatball dropping off the side. The rest of the table laughs, you can tell there is a lot more happiness. You see Ginny had not been controlled by riddle the year before.  
  
It is after Dinner and Ron had forgotten the rat tonic down stairs so Harry volunteers to go get it. (Sorry I would of typed out that part but I could not find my copy of book three otherwise I would of copied that scene here for you if someone could type it or find it online please email it to me like the link or send it to me if you typed it up. Send it to pangokonhotmail.com.)  
  
Harry had rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door, Hermione opened the door. "Harry what are you," Harry squeezes in right by her.  
  
"Ginny I need to talk to you," He turns back to Hermione and sort of gives her a apologetic look. "This is really important" He says and she sighs and decides to go see if Ron is all packed yet.  
  
As she closes the door, Ginny looks at Harry a bit confused. "Harry what's wrong?" She asks as Harry sits down on the bed next to her.  
  
Harry looks at Gin, then breathes, "It's about Sirius Black. He well I just heard your parents talking they are after me. I mean that Sirius Black, he's after me," Harry says and Ginny stares at him.  
  
Ginny squeezes Harry hand and then lies back on the bed because she is shocked. "But he killed, I mean why would he be after you?" Ginny asks, Harry shrugs his shoulders.  
  
He then leans back and wraps one arm around Ginny. "You do know what the real problem here is right?" He asks and Ginny looks at him confused "If he is after me, that would mean he is after you too. Listen Gin"  
  
Ginny bolts up and then slaps him hard. "Harry how dare you?" Harry looks shocked at Ginny. "I can't believe you would think of my like that, that I would run at the first sign of danger. I thought you knew me better than that. Have I ever run when you needed me? Am I just really a little girl to you, is that what you think of me?" Ginny asks tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry looks shocked, but then starts laughing and Ginny looks at him mad. She then starts glaring and looks like she will hit him and the growling she is doing makes him stop laughing. "Gin I meant maybe you shouldn't sneak down to Hogsmead (sorry how do you spell?) with us," He says then ruffles her hair. "Silly short stuff, I know you better than that."  
  
Ginny grabs his hand and moves it out of her hair. "Hey how many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my hair." Ginny says but there is a smile on her face, and Harry arm goes under her pulling her against them. They are out like a light.  
  
About ten minuets later Hemiolne is standing in front of the door getting annoyed, till she finally gets sick of waiting outside and sees them asleep on Ginny's bed. "Oh my god, you two." Hermione says annoyed but then does not speak loudly because Harry had seemed upset when he came in here, but now he looked fine. She just quietly walked over and shook his shoulder and got him back to his room before going to bed herself.  
  
((((((((((((((((((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############ Hey so what you think more to come and sorry but this is third year, I did not think the first two years would be good enough to start with but I will have flash backs and they will be bigger than the one I wrote sorry but I have to go to school now bye 


	4. chapter 3

Harry, Ginny, Mr. Wesley, Ron and Hermione all got in to the first car, while Mrs. Wesley, the twins and big head oh I mean head boy Percy. He had still not managed to change his badge back. The car from the outside seemed small but they all seemed to have enough room in the back, and somehow there many trunks all fit in the trunk. The cars also seemed to fit through the smaller spots, than any normal car or even there old one. When they got to the train station the drives helped them unload. After that they said good bye. Mr. Wesley was standing very close to Harry. They all walked up to the gate, "Ok Harry you and me first, then Ron and Ginny, Followed by the twins. Then Hermione with Percy followed by Mrs. Wesley" He says and she nods. After they are all through "Boys why don't you all go get settled I have to talk to Harry," He says putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
However Ginny and Harry both knew what this is about and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "Um Dad we really don't have time, I'm sure this can wait." She says and Harry nods but before he could say anything to argue with his daughter the train whistle signaled that it was time to go.  
  
"Harry promise me you will be safe?" He says and asks sort of at the same time holding on to his arm before Harry can fully get on the train. "I really need to tell you something," he says  
  
"No, it's ok I all ready know. I sort of heard you two talking last night," Harry says in a low voice. "Don't worry I told Ginny that she has to be on her guard to, now give me your word"  
  
"That I will be a good boy and not leave the castle" Harry says smiling interrupting him.  
  
"Well that and no matter what you hear, you will not go after Black," He says leaving harry shocked.  
  
"What?" Harry asks shocked  
  
"Harry we need to go" Ginny says and drags him in as the guard comes by closing the door. They search till they find the only thing close to a empty compartment. There is a man who looks to be in terrible condition. He has gray hair and his robes are in tatters.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" Ron asks looking at him. Usually the train was reserved for just students. They had never before seen anyone other than the conductor or stewardess on the train.  
  
"Professor R. J. Lupin" Ginny says rolling her eyes and before Ron can ask how she knows, Ginny points up at his bag. She then leans back in to Harry.  
  
"I wonder what subject e will be teaching," Ron says and the other just roll their eyes, "Hey, can you two please behave with me around." Harry and Ginny just smile as Ginny snuggles up against him. Hermione smiles she has to admit they where cute.  
  
"Ron calm down, we have done nothing in front of you." Ginny says and smiles however Hermione catches her words, Ron just assumes that they mean what is sort of sounds like. "Oh yeah I almost forgot we have something to tell you about." Ginny starts  
  
However before she can go on Ron Jumps up wand pointed at Harry "Is she pregnant" he almost yells. Hermione grabs him and drags him back down and they all look at Lupin however he stays there sleeping calmly and he looks like he could use the sleep.  
  
Harry has a smile on his face. "Well, you found us out Ron. Though I'm not surprised I mean Ginny is really starting to show. Off" He says as Ginny slams and by slams I mean with enough to send the quidditch ball through a hoop on the other end of the field.  
  
Ron looks at her, not noticing Harry's look of pain, "Yeah I see what you mean, Ginny we really need to tell mum and dad about thi..." He is however cut off as Ginny slams her foot against his leg and sits up.  
  
"Boys" Ginny says and Sits there her arms crossed, Hermione gives her a sympathetic look. Harry try's and wraps his arms around her, but Ginny just crosses her arm and pushes him away. "Well apparently I'm so fat maybe you should find someone else to wrap those arms around cause I don't think you could fit them around my fat body." Ginny says  
  
Harry forces her arms out of the way and hugs her "Ginny, I was just teasing Ron. You are perfect, in fact I can never get enough of you." He says and starts kissing her neck. Ginny however keeps the annoyed look one her face and there is a small smile playing at her lips. Hermione however is smiling, knowing the truth that nothing like that is going on.  
  
She does her small cough thing. "Hey Ginny, so what where you saying before the prats started talking?" Hermione asks wondering what happened last night.  
  
"Well," lowering her voice. "It's about Sirius Black, he's after Harry" This makes Ron and Hermione both turn and look at him.  
  
"Well I guess that makes sense, from what I read he was second in charge, and well he would probably want revenge on Harry, because right after he declared his allegiance to his master, and You-Know-Who died that night. I heard he thought he would be bale to take over but other than that it never really goes in to detail." Hermione says and they stare at her. "What, well I wanted to be kept up to date not all of us grew up in the wizarding world." Everyone else just rolls their eyes at her.  
  
They stay like that with Ginny finally leaning back on Harry not really like being in a fight with him especially not a stupid fight like that. The three idiots had come in and left, not saying much due to Professor Lupin still being asleep, that is till the train comes to a sudden stop and they all go flying forward. "Are you all ok" Lupin asks having been awakened but the only one still in his seat. They all get up and say there ok. "I want you to all stay here," He says and sticks his head out the door but sees no one. "You all go and sit down," He says  
  
They nod and everyone gets back in to there seats well a little mishap. "Ginny, I'm not Harry" Ron says making the others laugh and Ginny with this giant blush on her face however you just can not see it, she switches to Harry's lap like a normal person.  
  
However there is a small problem a cold wave washes over them and the door opens Lupins wand is pointed at them. "Harry is that you?" Nevill asks (Sorry still can not find my copy of the third book).  
  
"Come on in and sit down" Harry says and Ron yelps as Nevill sits on his lap and starts grumbling, "Do you know what's going on?" he asks  
  
Nevill nods his head in the dark then realizes they can not see him. "I was up with the conductor apparently some charms have gone down around the track so we are being kept here, where it's still safe"  
  
###$#$#$#$#$$##$$!$#!$#!#$#$ &!&%!&%FF&DF&SD&FS&DF&SAD&FSAD&F&ASDF&S&A  
  
Hey what do you think? Well I hope you like it sorry I'm still trying to find it but I do have it on tape so I am refreshing myself a bit. Yeah it is late right now. I am watching Gilmore girls season one. Well yeah can you guys could help how about a review and tell me what you think of them. How do you think they are all acting and how's the plot line? I hope you are enjoying it  
  
Arrow pointing down,  
  
Please Review  
  
That's all I ask  
  
Is it so much 


	5. Chapter 4

The three idiots had come in and left, not saying much due to Professor Lupin still being asleep, that is till the train comes to a sudden stop and they all go flying forward. "Are you all ok" Lupin asks having been awakened but the only one still in his seat. They all get up and say there ok. "I want you to all stay here," He says and sticks his head out the door but sees no one. "You all go and sit down," He says  
  
They nod and everyone gets back in to there seats well a little mishap. "Ginny, I'm not Harry" Ron says making the others laugh and Ginny with this giant blush on her face however you just can not see it, she switches to Harry's lap like a normal person.  
  
Hermione raises her self up "I'm going to go ask the conductor what happened" She says and opens the door but crashes in to Nevill (how do you spell his name.) "Who's that" She asks  
  
"Hermione is that you?" He asks and the group relaxes breathing easier  
  
"Yes it's me now go and sit down, I'm going to see what happened." Hermione says and sticks her head out the door, she can barley see due to the raging storm. She sticks her head back in "It looks like people are getting on the train." Just as she sits down the compartment door opens and the few lights still on go out however a bolt of lighting lights up the room at that moment and Harry can see a black figure in a giant black cloak covering it's whole body, except a hand. The hand looks like it had been left in water and is black and looks to have the skin peeling off of it, it is disgusting. As if sensing his starring the hand is pulled back in to the cloak. Then as if it is trying to speak the figure sucks in. Suddenly it gets very cold. The cold goes down past his skin straight in to his body, down in to his lungs even in to his heart. It felt like the happiness was being sucked right out of him. Harry Hugged Ginny pulling her against him. Then it started getting darker, and darker till he could see no more.  
  
Then there was a voice screaming for help. Harry wondered why he was there he should be helping her. She needed help. Harry suddenly Jerked forward smashing his head against Ron's. Ginny hugs him, and Harry looks around shocked. Just then Professor Lupin leaned down in front of him and handed him a particularly big piece of chocolate then handed some out to everyone "Here you go eat this it'll make you feel better. I have to go talk to the conductor" Lupin says and walks out.  
  
"Who was screaming?" Harry asks looking around Nevill looks almost as bad as Harry felt, and Ginny looked ghostly pale, and she was not letting him go.  
  
"No, one screamed. Though Ginny looked like she was about to, you fell to the floor and I thought you where having a fit or something" Ron says  
  
Harry puts his arm around Ginny and pats her back. "Harry what happened, what was it?" Ginny asks but does not let him go. You can tell what ever she saw really messed her up. However instead of telling her what happened they just say like that.  
  
Lupin comes back in after a few minuets "I didn't poison that chocolate, you know" He says with a smile. They all take a bite and surprisingly it makes them feel better. They all get back in to their seats with Ginny not letting go of Harry. Harry made a mental note to make sure to ask her what was wrong.  
  
They all go outside and board some carriages, which Harry could only assume was pulled by invisible horses. The carriages pulled them up to the castle and Ron complains again about being Hungry, and then about Ginny leaning up against Harry, but shut up when Ginny threatened him with stories, making Hermione wanting to hear them. When they get off they all start following the crowd of students up the steps when Malfoy runs in front of them and stops them "Is it true Potter did you really faint? "He asks and laughs "Oh what's wrong did the scary dementors scare you?" He asks  
  
"Shut up trash" Ginny says glaring letting go of Harry for only the second time since the dementors had come. The first had been to change well more of Harry was dragged away by Ron and Nevill since he didn't see the harm, saying he saw Ginny naked before. Well he didn't actually say that but well it sort of obvious since they did live together it was bound to happen.  
  
"Well, well if it ain't the scamp weasel. What's wrong don't tell me your sick of potty all ready how many times do I have to tell you that I don't..." Malfoy says brushing a bit of blond hair out of his face  
  
Lupin however instead of letting them know he is there says nothing as Harry interrupts them by jumping Malfoy and punching him in the face hard. Then Lupin decides that the line should get moving again. "Excuse me is there a problem here?" He asks  
  
Harry quickly gets off a very pissed of Malfoy "Oh no professor," Harry says and they all nod, Lupin smiles and ignores he kick in the balls Ginny gives him after, Lupin walks by. Lupin just grimaces "She reminds me of Lilly" he says quietly to him self as the group follows him up the stairs surprised that he did not punish them for fighting in the hallways.  
  
#$#$$%#$%%%$##########################%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %####$#$#$#$#$  
  
Hey so what you think I listened to it on tape so I got a bit of idea of what happened. So what do you all think, I would also like to tell you I need a review  
  
Well not just one review I need a couple  
  
Like as many as you can if you could please tell me what you think, I am posting about two chapters a day, I would appreciate if people tell me what they think, and if I should continue and how about what did you think of Malyfoy's comment did it suit him?  
  
So hmm also is there also anything special you would like to happen if so tell me and maybe I can add it in. I will not do any original characters due to the fact that they are not in the story line but like any incidents well that would be allowed of course. How about hmm nahh you guys probably wouldn't want that to happen evil grin but maybe  
  
Oh yeah and the thing about my friends yeah plane crash I think it was I don't know she doesn't really bring up her parents that often. But yeah they're not married yet or anything, but they do seem to be in love. Man I hate the at time ahh well what can I say I get a bit jealous.  
  
Talk to you soon and remember below this  
  
Review 


	6. Chapter 5

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Professor Dumbledor says standing up there. "First I would like to welcome two knew professors this year." He then moves to pointing at Professor Lupin. "This here is Professor R.J. Lupin who has agreed to be are new Defense against the dark arts" He says and everyone claps. Lupin stands up and dose a sort of bow before sitting back down. Harry turns looking at Ginny having thought he saw her wrist moving.  
  
Harry leans forward resting his head on her chin but can not see her hand. "What are you doing?" He asks but Ginny just slips her wand back in her pocket and hums. She is acting innocent, like she did nothing. However we all know that since its Ginny she did something.  
  
However Professor Dumbledor goes on with a little bit of a extra glint in his eye. "Also I am afraid to say that are old care of magical creatures teacher. However are dear Rubis Hagrid" Ginny turns to look at Harry and both are grinning. "Has kindly agreed to take over the position." The Gryfindor table erupts along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There sounds like a few boos from the Slytherin, but the Gryfindors easily drown them out. Professor McGonagall (sorry but schools out so I can't even borrow a book , but yeah if someone would show mercy) nudges Hagrid and he stands up shaking the table some cups fall over and everyone laughs because it is funny. "Now also I have one more grave announcement, as I am sure you are all aware of by now that the school is being protected by Dementors." His face turns grave. "I must warn you all to not bother them. They will stay outside of the school, and not bother any of you students. That is of course as long as you follow any of the rules. Do not try and sneak out. They can see through invisibility cloaks, and spells." He says looking directly at Ginny and Harry, but just for a second. "There is no known way to trick a Dementor and unless you wish to have a fate worse than death I suggest you do not try anything." He finishes. His eyes are looking straight at Harry and Ginny. Well maybe one of them though sitting right there her half on his lap it is hard to tell. "Now fedlus bobartisud lets start the feast," he says smiling.  
  
The tables are suddenly covered in food and drinks Ginny turns so she is not sitting in Harry's lap so much as just leaning against him. Hermione looks like she is about to say something, when suddenly you can hear an oink, then another. Everyone turns up to the table to see a very mad Professor Snape standing up and oinking. Suddenly everyone breaks out in laughter even the teachers. This just makes Professor Snape even madder. Harry whispers in to Ginny's ear "What did you do?" He asks in between laughs.  
  
Ginny turns to him and gives her I'm a little devil grin. 'You just have to wait and see" She says suddenly Professor McGonagall stands up and points her wand at him. However instead of words she roars like a great big lion. Soon all the teachers and the Headmaster are making animals sounds. Lupin and the headmaster look to be having a good time though a few others appear very mad. They however wear off pretty quickly and Snape is back on his feet.  
  
He glares around at the room. "I want whoever did this to stand up right now!" He demands and the crowd looks at him. While Ginny is not quite done yet. Harry hears her muttering something under her breath and then a girl Harry did not know, but could she was in Slytherin jumps up along with Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Sharpna, I want you two in my office immediately." He says and stalks off, while the other students start laughing as soon as he is out of the great hall. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Good morning Gin" Harry says walking downstairs seeing Ginny sitting in the chair rubbing her cute little eyes. "What's up didn't you get any sleep?" He asks jumping over the couch and landing next to her laying his head on her lap.  
  
"Why no Harry dear cause someone seems to like to jump on me" she says flinching when he lays down on her. "Of course silly, just it's weird being back here you know after what happened last year" Ginny says sounding sad and running a hand through Harry's hair.  
  
Harry sits up and hugs her, "Ginny, you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what happens, and not only cause your my fiancée but also because your my best friend" Harry says rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh Harry" Ginny says tears springing to her eyes she latches on to him her arms around his neck. She is crying in to his shirt. "I love you" She says and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. They stay like that for another few minuets in till Ginny pulls back tears still on her face. "Look at me I'm a complete mess," She says and takes out her wand.  
  
Harry however takes her chin in his hand, and looks at her face, "Gin your gorgeous" He says smiling at her "Even if you have gained a bit of weight from being pregnant" He says laughing. Ginny punches him in the shoulder but is smiling.  
  
However the problem is that Ron had come down stairs at that exact moment. "SHE'S WHAT!" Ron yells and charges at Harry. Noticing her tear streaked face he believes it even more. Ron grabs Harry's neck and starts strangling him. Picture it Anime style, and Ginny starts giggling till she bursts out laughing. Ron glares at Harry but finally gets it through his thick head that Harry had only been joking when he said that.  
  
Grumbling he walks out and Ginny leans forward and gives Harry a small kiss, on the mouth making him blush. Ginny then uses a quick spell to fix up her face blushing a bit to she stands up and offers him her hand. "Come on lets go grab some breakfast" She says and Harry smiles nodding he takes her hand and stands up.  
  
Well I'm a mean guy so time for another stupid flashback as someone refereed to them as. Ginny is nine and Harry is ten, they are at Charlie's birthday party. The one that no one under 15 was allowed to and no was over 22, so no parents just the two kids who snuck in. Ginny had some how convinced Harry to start dancing with her. "Harry I have a question" Ginny says  
  
Harry raises a eye as they slowly dance to the slow romantic song, along with a lot of other couples many of whom are kissing and a few other who are doing some more adult things. "Yeah Gin?" He asks his arms around her waist holding her close to him acting like all the other couples.  
  
Ginny looks up in to his eyes "Well you like me right, I mean you want to marry me don't you?" Ginny asks him giving him her innocent look.  
  
Harry raises a eye brow but just shrugs his shoulders "I guess, but well you know I never really thought about it. I guess so, yes in fact I do" Harry says proud of him self  
  
Ginny looks Harry in the eye and seeing him being serious. "Well then, I guess since we are getting married one day I think that maybe me and you should well you know" she then lowers her voice blushing "Kiss" Ginny says, and before she realizes it Harry had leaned forward and kisses her gently on the lips.  
  
Oh such a sweet thing there first kiss lol I figured that maybe one of my readers would like it, if you guys all agree I'll stop with the flash backs. Anyway back to the story Harry and Gin are racing down the halls to breakfast. Harry is teasing Ginny by holding on to her scrunchei and well Ginny's chasing him. That is till Harry slams right into the ferret oh I mean Malfoy. They both bounce back outside of the great hall doors. Ginny quickly rushes to Harry's side, while Crab and Goyle go to Malfoy's and pick him up by the arm. Ginny helps Harry up.  
  
"Watch where your going potter," Malfoy growls but then a charming smile but the kind that makes you want to barf if you don't like ugly looking ferrets. "And how is my dear one day to be Mrs. Malfoy today?" He asks Ginny giving her his charming smile.  
  
"Excuse me I just through up a tiny bit in my mouth:" Ginny says covering her mouth looking like she would actually be sick at the thought. Ginny uses a spell to clean up her mouth cause she actually had. "Now ugly breath get out of here." Ginny says pointing her wand at him.  
  
Malfoy's grin however is back on his face having left at her comment about throwing up in hr mouth. "As you wish my love" He says and vanishes in to the great hall. Ginny looks like she is going to throw up again, and who could blame her.  
  
&$#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%#$%#$%#%#$%#$%#$&!&#!$%&#%&  
  
Hey what's up long time no see, I'm going to borrow the book from someone so that way you all can get on with the story, but hey I'm working here you can thank the last person to review to remind me of the story. So how does that sound? 


	8. Chapter 7

As Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall a couple minutes after the idiot because Ginny wasn't sure if she would really puke or not. The first thing they noticed was that Malfoy had sat down and was doing a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. Harry and Ginny sat down next to Ron and Hermione. As they sat down Hermione said, "Ignore him," seeing how the cute couple was glaring at the idiot. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

Just then Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug shrieked "Hey, Potter, The dementors are coming run Potter!"

Ron and Harry both grabbed on to Ginny who was about to lunge over the tables to kill that girl. Just then George Weasley popped up next to them handing Harry his schedule, and patting Gin on the head "New third-year course schedules," he said handing everyone else's around. Then looking at how Gin is reacting he turns to Harry and asks, "What's up with shorty?"

Nodding over to the tables of idiots "Who else, lover boy Malfoy," Ron said. George looked over just in time to See Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," He said calmly, as Gin calms down now since no one would let her attack them. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Said Harry in a low voice, that just made Ginny go ahh and hug him .

Not saying anything about how they look. "Remember Harry, Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... they suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after out first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor Versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes. He then put some on Gin's plate taking away the apple she had been about to eat. And Gin rolls her eyes.

Hermione meanwhile was examining her new schedule. "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione. "Sure rub it in. Just because I'm a grade behind." Ginny says and Harry wraps a arm around her. Covering her eyes she says "Well fine be like that," before she bursts out crying.

Harry never able to see her stand to cry for a second pulls her against him. Rubbing her back he says. "Shh, it's ok how about I take you for a ride after practice." Harry says

Ginny perks right back up smiling no sign that she was ever crying. "Ok," Smiling she starts eating again making Fred and George snort.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock Divination. And underneath, nine O'clock, Muggle Studies."

Ginny turns to Harry and says "Hey Harry, do you think I should take Muggle studies next year?" she asks him and Harry just shrugs his shoulders.

Meanwhile Ron was says looking closer to the schedule, disbelieving "And look underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good Hermione, but no one's that good. How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then –"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But –"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Ginny leans over and whispers loud enough for half the table to hear. "Me thinkith Ron and Hermione are having a lovers quarrel." She says almost making Harry chokes as he bursts out laughing. So do Fred and George.

Hermione and Ron both almost jump up and yell "WE ARE NOT!" both appear to be turning red in the face.

Fred pulls back looking at them. "Well they do sort of remind me of Harry and Gin" Fred says to George, making everyone who could hear them have to agree.

"Hey" Harry and Ginny say glaring at the twins who wink at there little sister.

Just then before Hermione and Ron kill Ginny and the twins, Hagrid enters the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand. "All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready.... Hope it's okay.... Me, a teacher.... hones'ly..."

Ginny had just gotten her schedule from Collin who was nervous even speaking to the Famous Harry potter Fiancee/girlfriend. Looking at it she asks him. "Hagrid can I come to your first class. Cause otherwise I have double potions with the ugly's." Ginny says Hagrid smiles and ruffles her hair making her fuss with it.

"Sorry but no, however if you get a chance later in the day during a break in classes I'll give you a special preview for next year!" He says winking. He then grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron asks, a note of anxiety in his voice. The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked his course schedule. "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minuets to get there..."

They finished their breakfasts hastily, said good-bye to Fred and George, and walked back down the hall. As they pass the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry in to the entrance hall. Harry then grabs Ginny schedule and does a light squeeze on her ass making her eep. Then chases after him yelling about hitting him in the ass. Finally they part with a nice long kiss as Ron and Hermione catch up to them. The journey through the castle to North Tower was still a long one. Two years at Hogwarts all ready hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before. Though Harry was marking good places for him and Ginny to go in his mind. "There's – got – to – be – a – shortcut," Ron panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south, look you can see a bit of the lake out of the window.." Hermione starred at Ron shocked that he was right.

Harry was watching the painting. A Fat, dapple-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subject's of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit one another, but he always enjoyed watching it. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off. "Aha!" he yelled seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of it's scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was to long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down n the grass. "Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" the knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his seating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way do you?"

"A quest!" the knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!" And he ran, clanking loudly, in to the left side of the frame and out of sight. They hurried after him along the corridor following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead. "Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reaper in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase. Puffing loudly Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom. "Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental." They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How are we supposed to get up there?" As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Ron grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder while Hermione made Ron next not want him to look up her skirt.

636633333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hey what's up sorry it's been so long I finally found my book. I tried to make the chapter a bit longer than usual and I promise to post more just school starting well that don't mean anything, but I just got a new job and I'm engaged now so that's most of my time except late at night. So I'll try to post more however I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave some Reviews so that way I can post

Mental Patiant 16

Yes I have seen the movie I saw it three times. It was full of mistakes.

the ever-lovable snuffles

Thanks his name bugs me but hey I got a book now so thanks anyway.

KapOfDaPipers

Aravilar Faenya

hpstoryguy

I just wanted to say thanks to you three for reviewing and your comments but hey you guys I'm blade you enjoy my story.

To everyone else who reads my story but dose not leave a review pulls skin below eye down and sticks my tongue at you

You don't have to login to review just push the review button. There you go you see it don't you. It's not too hard is it? Now just say what you think.

Oh yeah I forgot I do not own the originality of any characters, just he changes and tweaks I did to there personality's. Ok talks to you later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Chapter 8: The blanketed Grim

The Harry Potter series book three.

When Harry was a baby James and Sirius and moony all went out celebrating wormtail no where to be found. There he got drunk and he met Good old Mr. Wesley well he was celebrating the birth of his daughter. Well you know him they where engaged. Harry and Ginny have fallen in love and are trying to live their lives together. This is Harry's third year at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter - PG-13 - English - Romance/Action/Adventure. Though it is mostly a romance story in my oppion.

Written August 29th I have school starting Monday. So if you all don't mind tell me what you think of this chapter and the one before it.

Also there is a reward to whoever gets all the changes. Before I forget I do not own the idea for the characters however changes in them I do own but not the original version. Though of all the characters ginny is my favriote with Harry right behind her. She will be back next chapter along with the purple striped girl.

Chapter 8: The Blanketed Grim

Harry emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he ha ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea-shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sticky sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups. Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around, all talking in whispers. "Where is she?" Ron asked.

A voice suddenly came out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. "Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly in to armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table. "Welcome to divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study divination, the most difficult of all the magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able t teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field...." At those words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning at Hermione and started to snicker, both then rubbed the back of their heads used to getting smacked by Ginny. Meanwhile Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. "Many witches and wizards, talented through they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "WE will be covering the basic methods of divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "Beware a red-haired man." Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. "In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. "I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading – it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October." Lavender started to tremble at that. "Now, I want you all to divide in to pairs. Oh and Mister Potter the pink strip will bring you great happiness, but much responsibility." Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who both shrugged their shoulders at this. While the Professor went on. "Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on it's saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using the pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear" –she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up – "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink." Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind... thank you...."

When Harry and Ron had (their are two had here one may think that the author made a mistake. Tisk, tisk.) their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over. "Right, "said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried trough the gloom.

Harry tried to pull himself together. "Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross..." He consulted Unfoggging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' – sorry about that – but there's a thing that could be the sun... hang on... that means' great happiness'... so you're going to suffer but be very happy..."

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. "My turn..." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic, that or Ginny's going to buy you a ugly hat..." He turned the teacup the other way up. "But this way it looks more like an acorn... What's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some... and there's a thing here," he turned the up again, "That looks like an animal... yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..."

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter. "Let me see that, my dear, she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. "The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. "Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who." Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration.

They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it. Ignoring Hermione she said "The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup...."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

Dean Thomas whispered "Really with the way he and Ginny get along one could never guess why he would be happy." Neville snorted with laughter.

"The skull... danger in your path, my dear...." Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped and then screamed. There was another tinkle of braking China; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed. "M dear boy... my poor, dear boy... no... it is kinder not to say... no... don't ask me...."

"What is it, Professor?" asked Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Blanketed Grim."

"The what?" asked Harry. He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Blanketed Grim, my dear, the Blanketed Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry had not understood. "The Giant, spectral dog with a blanket around it that haunts churchyards and hospitals! My dear boy, it is an omen – The worst omen- when you cause a new life you will Die!"

Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts, and new life. That would mean that Ginny would have to be pregnant he looked at Ron however Ron seemed more scared that Harry. Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Trelawney's chair. "I don't think it looks like a Blanketed Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with amounting dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonance's of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Blanketed Grim if you do this," he said with his eyes almost shut, "But it looks more like a normal donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether Ginny or Ron will kill me when she is pregnant." Said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody wanted to look at him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes... please pack away your things..." Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes. "Until we meet again," Said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear" – she pointed at Neville – "You'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Harry, Ron and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson.

122333216361549153947627632692697126912637652601346504696627562076502620872430926320656102643502746520710274650173276501

Hey I know it seems a lot like the book but see what you can find different and please review. I don't think I'll post again if I can not even get one review. I know it was a while between chapters but this one is sooner and they are getting longer. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't please tell me. Because I have other stories I can be working on you know.

Oh yes question for you all should I make Ginny get pregnant this book. I was thinking not till the next one but hey tell me what you think. Or myabe it whould not be Ginny, someone else,there is still the mysterious purple haired girl.


	10. Chapter 9: Ron how dare you ask somethin...

Chapter Nine: Ron how dare you ask something like that.

An: Hope you enjoy it and please check out my C2 comuinty, the Harry and Ginny stories form all aorund please we will accept all the good ones of all kinds.

This story is in honor of my new conmunity

The romance of Of Ginny and Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left divination, they were only just in time.

Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle marking around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" asked Professor McGonagall, turning back into her self with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matter, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause form a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and –"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," Said Harry, finally with a bit of blush.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues –"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney –"

She stopped again, but Hermione interrupted "But she said he would die, and that Ginny was pregnant." Hermione said.

And as it was said out loud the class started to get how silly it sounded. Professor McGonagall said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, and If I remember seeing Ms. Wesley earlier she did not look very pregnant, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

The class laughed t this. Harry started to feel a bit better. It was hard to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not everyone was convinced however. Ron still looked worried, though that could of been about Ginny, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, Cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

"Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't made it so she could be pregnant or send a blanketed gri..." He suddenly finds his face in the very hot stew.

Ginny is over him a fist and she looks mad. "How dare you ask something so personal!" She demands.

Harry pulls Ginny down while Hermione throws some water over his face, to cool him down. "Well Actually I did think I saw a Grim, but it was on the way to the train station. It could of just been a bid dog. That's all." Harry says

While Ginny gets this look on her face, "But Harry remember uncle Bilius, he saw one and, and well you know he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't' know what you're talking about!" said Ron starting to get angry and a tiny bit scared. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"Well, there you are then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of Death! And Harry's still with us because he not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione as Ginny wrapped her arms around her precious Harry. Hermione just opened her bag, and took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the blanketed Grim in that Cup!" said Ron hotly

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly. Making Ginny snort.

Just then Lavender and her friends pass "Look at her, she is such a slut. Poor Harry she is probably all ready pregnant." Lavender says as they walk to the other end of the table, and Harry and Hermione hold on to Ginny trying to keep her from having a cat fight with Lavender.

$##452333555555555555555555555555555555555555555555444444445555555344444455555555535325432452354323453255

Colbat45 writes

You do realize that for Ginny to be pregnant in this book, you would be getting a 12 year old pregnant by a 13 yr old. My guess is that they both know they are too young for that yet. I don't think Ginny should be pregnant in the whole series.

From me: Well lets review who put it up. Did a super good Seer or just some old hag who has no respect of her peers and an animal takes over her job in book five. (Screams as so called animals tackle him and try to kill him for calling them animals.) Good point though but that wont come in affect for a while, and with Harry's death a new life shall come. Think about who gets a new life. But thank you for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 10: Harry's romantic getaway

Yes well it has been so long since I updated here you go and by the way if you want some idea of plot line watch final destination 2.

Chapter 11: Harry's romantic getaway

That night Harry decided that Ginny needed a break form everyone else, and well a break from Ron specifically who seemed to be thinking that his little sister was pregnant right now. Ron and Hermione where in the common room and had sent Ginny up to meet Harry in the astronomy tower at six. He had to get there early to make sure no one else would take their spot then lock it up very tightly after she got in so people would not walk in on them again. Of course they had walked in on people often enough but still, you had to be very careful otherwise a night you planned for a long time can be as romantic as planing a get well party at the Slytherin table on the first day back at dinner time. "Wow" Ginny mummers as she looks around the room amazed at how Harry had gotten all the candles and the food. Glad now that Hermione had not let her eat anything at dinner.

Harry blushed at her comment in truth it had been something Charlie suggested over the summer. He had been the one to tell him where to find all the candles and how to get in to the kitchens. "I'm glad you like it" Harry says nervous since she never actually said that she liked it just that it surprised her.

"Yes well I'm glad you would do something like this, but let me guess now I'm supposed to eat then lay down and spread my legs after stripping right" Ginny says and Harry looks shocked. Till he sees a laughing smile in her face and figures out that she had been teasing him the entire time.

"Why you," Harry says and dives tickling her finally after almost setting them both on fire they stop wrestling and sit down on the cushy rug that always seemed to be there after the teachers left. "So about today," Harry starts as he gets to work on the chicken wing.

"Yeah rough day today" Ginny says then takes a bite out of her leg, she loved the legs and would of killed Harry if he did not save them all for her. Growing up in a house with seven boys not counting her father she had to know how to force her will upon others to get anything.

"Well I'm sure we will have worse, but first I want to say sorry, I mean about the comments and well Ron, though at least you wont have to carry your books" Harry says smiling.

"Yeah, but can you imagine the Howler we will be getting for this. Mum will be so mad. I bet she even says the word sex at least ten times if we get it in the breakfast hall."

Realizing that she is probably right but yet still teasing him Harry grinned and said, "Yeah but then again she is probably telling us to hurry up with the sex cause she wants some grand kids before she gets to much older." Harry says with a smile at the woman who had been so much like a mother to him over the years.

"I guess this means we wont have more than maybe six or seven, cause we only get one shot at it." Ginny says smiling at Harry

"Well Listen I was thinking how about if this convict still aint caught or even if he is what would happen if me and you went on a vacation, not the whole family just me and you it would seem like a fun thing to do don't you think?" Harry asks her

"Well it depends where you seem to have us going?" Ginny asks with a grin knowing that she would follow him to Azkban (spelling please) if it meant spending just one more second with him.

"I was thinking let's go to the states. You know some place where no one else knows who we are besides two teens on a get away from life." Harry says and Ginny smiles at him. They clink there non alcoholic wine against each others glasses and smiling they relax and being to eat as the sun slowly sets.

73240726401723640172402173411140672346021764373243777777777777777777777777777777778888888888888888

Hello here you go I am nice not in the book and well lets say Ginny getting pregnant has nothing to do with harry's death, but it also has nothing to do with goo old voldy or Ms. Riddle which ever you prefer.


End file.
